Sam Thorne
Sam Thorne, also known by his username, Strippin, born September 13th, 1988, was a Content Producer for the Yogscast. On his YouTube channel, you can find let's plays and gaming content, mainly regarding the survival video game genre. In December 2015, Sam left the Yogscast, as revealed on a Q&A livestream he hosted on December 13. It was then confirmed by Sam on a video announcing his departure from the Yogscast on his channel on December 15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7yEos-cIuQ&ab_channel=Strippin, as well as by Mark Hulmes SherlockHulmes on Reddit. Yogscast Website Summary Sam joined the Yogscast after thrashing Simon and Lewis at a poker game. He is an ex-model, but despite his rugged good looks, Sam prides himself on being a no nonsense gamer with a heart of gold. In 2014 Sam moved to America. Although he left the Yogscast as of December 2015, he still is friends with various members of the Yogscast. Trivia *Strippin is 6 feet, 4 inches tall (195 cm)Strippin on Reddit. *Strippin is colourblind. *Strippin's username, Strippin, came from "ST_rippin", which stands for "Sam Thorne rippin." *Strippin was born on September 13th, 1988. *Strippin has two brothers named Ollie Thorne and George Thorne, and two sisters named Molly Thorne and Nancy Thorne. *Strippin's brother, George Thorne, is a professional footballer for Derby County F.C.. *Strippin has a cousin named Zac Turner-Thorne. *Strippin's mother's name is Leigh Thorne. *Strippin's favourite musical artists are Stereophonics, Jamie T, and The Swedish House Mafia. *Strippin calls his fans "Chicken Strippers." *Strippin is a fan of Arsenal Football Club. *Strippin hates bananas. *Strippin used to play the violin. *Strippin used to be a professional gamer, where he played games like [[Wikipedia:Call of Duty (video game)|the original Call of Duty]] and [[Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. (video game)|the original Super Smash Bros.]], and he once encountered and defeated Armada, one of the best professional Super Smash Bros players. *Strippin was the guest star on episode 22 of the Co-Optional Podcast. *Strippin has done the Ice Bucket Challenge, like other members of the Yogscast, such as Simon, Hannah, Martyn, and Panda. *Strippin is known to enjoy the movie Frozen. *Strippin has his own character in a DLC release of the videogame SpeedRunners. *Strippin is currently dating Brooke Lawson. *Strippin used to live in Hong Kong, where he was a squid fisherman . *Strippin used to live in the Swiss Alps, where he was a snowboarding instructor . *Strippin was the guest on episode 6 of the BroKen Podcast. *Strippin has appeared on an episode of Game Theory, "Rainbow Six Siege gets a REALITY CHECK!" *Strippin's character is married to itmeJP's primary character in the MMO, Final Fantasy XIV. Their wedding ceremony, after-party, and Dodger's speech were recorded by Strippin, totalling 40 minutes of recorded footage. *Strippin joined the Yogscast on November 8, 2012, and left on good terms in late 2015. Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Instagram *DeviantART *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTStrippin.png|Strippin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTStrippin2.png|Strippin's second Yogscast avatar. Strippin.png strippin-2.png|Strippin avatar by Reiu. Sam Portugal.jpg Strippin-and-Duncan1.png|Strippin being given a massage by Duncan. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin, Sparkles*, and Martyn during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Strippin and Martyn. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin attacking Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin1.png Minecraft the s.png|Strippin's Minecraft skin. Stripin Cartoon.jpg|Strippin as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Sam and Martyn. OMGOMGOMGSTRIPPIN.gif|Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. ThinStrippin.GIF|Strippin when he was younger. Stripper.jpg|Sam and Dodger. Dodgin.jpg|Sam and Dodger. Strippin Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Strippin doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. StrippinHorse.jpg SamThorneTwitterAvatar.png|Sam's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar2.png|Sam's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar3.png|Sam's current Twitter avatar. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Strippin Category:Characters Category:Content Producers